pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burned
Burn, also known as Burned, abbreviated to BRN is a Status Effect. Main series Generation I The Pokémon Burned will lose 1/16 of full HP each turn. The Attack of the Pokémon will also be halved. If a Pokémon's Attack is modified somehow, the game will ignore the halved attack. A skull and crossbones appears over the Pokémon when losing health. Generation II The Pokémon now loses 1/8 of the total health. Attack is also halved like before. A flame appear under the Burned Pokémon. Generation III Same as in Generation II. A flame appears under the Burned Pokémon. Generation IV Same as Generation II. A flame appears under the Burned Pokémon. Generation V Same as in Generation II. A flame appears on the head and torso of the Pokémon. The Pokémon has a red tint in battle. Generation VI Causes Moves *Tri Attack - 6.7% chance of Burning. *Blaze Kick - 10% chance of Burning. *Ember - 10% chance of Burning. *Fire Blast - 10% chance of Burning. *Fire Fang - 10% chance of Burning. *Fire Punch - 10% chance of Burning. *Flamethrower - 10% chance of Burning. *Flame Wheel - 10% chance of Burning. *Flare Blitz - 10% chance of Burning. *Heat Wave - 10% chance of Burning. *Shadow Fire - 10% chance of Burning. *Blue Flare 20% chance of Burning. *Sacred Fire 50% chance of Burning *Searing Shot - 30% chance of Burning. *Ice Burn - 30% chance of Burning. *Lava Plume - 30% chance of Burning. *Scald - 30% chance of Burning. *Inferno - Burns on contact. *Will-O-Wisp - Burns on contact. *Steam Eruption - 30% chance of Burning. Abilities *Flame Body - Causes a Burn when a physical move makes contact. Items *Flame Orb will burn the Pokémon holding it at the end of the turn. Cures, Immunity, and Prevention Items *Burn Heal *Full Heal *Full Restore *Old Gateau *Casteliastone *Heal Powder *Sacred Ash *Lava Cookie *Ice Berry *Kuo Berry *Rawst Berry *Lum Berry *Miracle Berry Moves *Refresh *Rest *Heal Bell *Aromatherapy *Safeguard Abilities *Natural Cure *Shed Skin *Hydration *Healer *Leaf Guard *Heatproof *Water Veil *Magic Guard Types *Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned, unless their type is changed. Console series Pokémon Stadium The Pokémon Burned will lose 1/16 of full HP each turn. The Attack of the Pokémon will also be halved. Pokémon Stadium 2 The Pokémon Burned will lose 1/8 of full HP each turn. The Attack of the Pokémon will also be halved. Pokémon Battle Revolution The Pokémon Burned will lose 1/8 of full HP each turn. The Attack of the Pokémon will also be halved. Side games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series When Burned, the Pokémon will lose 5 HP for the next 20 turns, and its attack will be halved. They can also be Burned by ways other than moves. They can be Burned through a Lava tile, if they are not Fire-Type or have Levitate and do not have All Terrain Walker. Burns can also be healed by stepping on a Water Tile. Certain Items can also be used to burn opponents. Pokémon Ranger Burn is a field move in this game. My Pokémon Ranch A toy known as "Bonfire" can burn Pokémon and Mii's. Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned, though. Anime *In "Going, Going, Yawn", Ash's Treecko is burned by Flannery's Slugma during a gym battle. *During "Evolving Strategies!", during a battle in which Ash's Pikachu was burned when using a Quick Attack against Paul's Magmortar due to its Flame Body ability. *While Barry's Hitmonlee was fighting Paul's Ursaring during their battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference in the episode "Casting a Paul on Barry!", Hitmonlee managed to hit Ursaring with its Blaze Kick causing a burn; however this also activated Ursaring's ability, Guts causing a swift defeat to Hitmonlee. *In "Familiarity Breeds Strategy!", during the full battle between Ash and Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash's Infernape managed to burn Paul's Aggron using Flare Blitz. *During the conclusion of the full battle between Ash and Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference in "Battling a Thaw in Relations!", Ash's Gliscor manages to burn Paul's Drapion with its Fire Fang, causing it to faint due to the previous damage it had already sustained. Manga Pokémon Adventures In Chapter 247: VS. Kyogre & Groudon, Brawly's Machoke is Burned by Illusions created by Mack's Slugma. Ginji's Rescue Team In Chapter 2: I Want to be Human Again!, Ginji and Mudkip find a Xatu predicting the future. To get his attention, Ginji uses Flamethrower, Burning it. Category:Status Conditions